Someone To Remember
by Jongika
Summary: "Karena kenangan tentangmu , membuat aku berani untuk hidup" Kyungsoo bertemu dengan namja itu untuk pertama kali nya di sebuah taman. Dan saat itulah hidupnya berubah


**Someone To Remember**

 _ **KAISOO**_

Story by Jongika

 _Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidur panjangnya , ia menyadari bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Kehilangan sebagian memori dalam hidupnya , ia mampu mengingat sangat mampu , namun Kyungsoo merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam dirinya , bahkan dalam hidupnya. Samapai pada akhirnya…._

" **I Think it is all a matter of love , the more you love a memory the stronger and stronger it becomes" –Vladimir Nabokov**

*Kyungsoo POV*

Saat pertamakali membuka mata yang kulihat adalah sinar matahari yang sangat terang melewati celah jendela kamar ini, tidak ada seorang pun disini kecuali aku dan suara burung-burung yang menemaniku dalam kesunyian ini. Suara pintu berdecit, seseorang telah masuk kedalam kamar ini , dia adalah ibuku wanita cantik dengan segala kelembutannya menyapaku dengan senyum yang bahagia , matanya berkaca kaca sembari melihat ke arahku . Ibuku semakin mendekat "Kau sudah bangun nak?' itulah kalimat pertama kali yang ibuku ucapkan, " memangnya aku tidur berapa lama?' tanyaku polos karena sungguh aku tidak mengerti "kau tidur sangat panjang sayang, 1 tahun lamanya. Ibu senang kau bisa membuka matamu lagi" ucap wanita itu dengan wajah bahagia tetapi masih dengan mata yang berkaca kaca .Dan ya betapa bodohnya aku, aku baru menyadari bahwa ini bukanlah kamarku , ini adalah kamar bernuansa putih, banyak alat alat dan bau obat-obatan yang sangat menyengat , di tubuhku juga terpasang alat-alat bentu yang mereka sebut ALAT BANTU HIDUP.

Aku ingin mengingat hari itu. Aku ingin mengingat setiap detail kejadian pada saat itu. Karena sejak saat itu, aku mulai sadar sesuatu hilang dari diriku dan dalam hidupku.

Aku tertidur selama 1 tahun karena sebuah kecelakaan , aku mengetahuinya setelah ibuku menceritakan semuanya. Kecelakaan yang sampai saat ini belum bisa sama sekali kuingat , kecelakaan yang bukan hanya merenggut sebagian ingatanku , menghapus sesuatu yang penting dariku dan juga menghapus ingatanku dengan- _Nya_

Anehnya, aku bisa mengingat siapa namaku, ibuku,ayahku,bahkan hampir semua dalam hidupku aku mengingatnya dengan baik, namun hanya satu yang sama sekali tidak ku ingat yaitu kecelakaan yang menimpa diriku 1 tahun lalu.

Hidupku datar datar saja, tetapi aku memiliki ibu dan ayah yang sangat menyayangiku dan sahabat bernama Baekhyun, aku beruntung memiliki mereka.

Baekhyun adalah namja cantik dengan segala pesonanya, dia pandai bergaul, pintar, banyak teman dan aktif mengikuti kegiatan yang sangat berkebalikan denganku namja mungil bermata bulat, tubuh pendek , dingin,datar, dan tidak mempunyai teman.

"Baekhyun bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana kecelakaan itu bisa terjadi padaku?" sudah keseribu kali aku menanyakan ini pada Baekhyun tapi jawabannya tetap sama , "Maaf soo aku tidak bisa menceritakannya, jangan paksa aku atau kau akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Aku diam mendengar jawaban baekhyun , memangnya sepedih itukah? Sampai aku tidak boleh mengetahuinya, atau bahkan mengingatnya.

* * *

Musim semi telah tiba , aku sangat suka musim semi karena disinilah aku bisa melihat bunga-bunga cantik bermekaran. Udara di musim semi menyapa kulitku , kulangkahkan kakiku menuju taman di dekat rumahku dengan berpakaian celana panjang dan kaos serta topi hitam yang menjadi identitasku , aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan penampilanku , Kududukkan pantatku disebuah kursi panjang di ujung taman dekat dengan kolam ikan, kulihat ikan-ikan berenang kesana kemari menyambut datangnya musim semi. Cukup lama aku menatap ikan-ikan di kolam itu, sampai akhirnya pantat ku pegal karena terlalu lama duduk. Aku berdiri perlahan , mencoba meregangkan badanku tiba-tiba angin bertiup cukup kecang dan menerbangkan topiku 'Sial!' umpatku kesal.

Aku terkejut dan berusaha melihat kemana arah angin membawa topiku , dan ternyata berakhir pada tangan seorang namja. Namja itu menatapku sambil tersenyum dan berjalan kearahku sembari mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyerahkan topi itu padaku. Aku tidak langsung mengambil topi itu, aku memandangi namja yang berdiri tepat di hadapanku , tampan , berkulit tan, bibir yang sensual , dan tubuh yang tegap 'Tuhan mengapa kau ciptakan manusia seperti dia, kau terlalu jahat hingga aku tidak ingin bernafas rasanya' batinku. "Hei, kau melamun? Apa ini topimu?" Tanya namja itu padaku . Aku gelapan dan memasang tampang bodoh didepannya , namja di depanku ini terkekeh dan dengan cepat aku menenangkan diri dan bersikap normal.

"Iya, terimakasih" kataku padanya

"Sama-sama" jawabnya dengan mata yang masih setia memandangiku , jantungku tidak berhenti berdetak ketika aku menatap mata nya , sungguh betapa indah namja didepannya ini.

"Hei, kau melamun lagi apa itu hobimu?" katanya sambil terkekeh

"Ah—Ngg maaf" kata ku malu , mengapa didekatnya membuatku seperti ini lama-lama aku bisa gila.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat namja yang begitu menarik melihat kolam ikan" katanya sarkastik

Aku tersipu , aku rasa pipiku mulai memerah "Kau melihatnya?"

"Hmm bisa dibilang begitu , ketika aku berjalan aku melihat wajahnmu yang sangat antusias melihat ikan-ikan itu dan kau cukup lama menandangi ikan-ikan itu. Apa kau sangat menyukai ikan?" Sahut namja tersebut , dia tersenyum tipis . Sangat manis.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya merasa hatiku tenang saat melihat ikan-ikan itu berenang kesana kemari seperti tidak ada beban"

"Begitukan? Memangnya hidupku penuh beban ya?" Tanya namja itu penasaran. Matanya masih menatapku dan itu emm sedikit membuatku salah tingkah

Kuputar putar topiku bermaksud untuk menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Lalu kupakai topiku lagi berharap itu bisa menghalau tatapannya.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada hidupku" Aku berusaha tidak menatap matanya, karena setiap aku menatap mata itu , sesuatu dalam hatiku seakan bergemuruh. Sambil mengucapkan terimakasih sekali lagi aku berlalu dihadapannya.

Pertemuan yang sangat singkat tetapi entah mengapa aku selalu mimikirkan namja itu , namja dengan senyum manisnya , namja yang menarik perhatianku hanya depan tatapan matanya. Baru pertama kali dalam hidupku aku merasakan hal yang seperti ini , aku selalu berdoa semoga tuhan mempertemukanku dengannya lagi.

Aku orang yang tidak mudah jatuh cinta, aku namja dingin dengan tatapan datar , mana mungkin orang-orang akan tertarik denganku. Tetapi dia telah berhasil menarik perhatianku, membuat sesuatu dalam hatiku seakan membuncah , aku fikir aku jatuh cinta padanya hanya karena tatapan matanya. Bukan hanya fisik yang sempurna , namun sesuatu dalam diriku berkata 'Dialah orangnya'.

Keesokan harinya aku pergi ke taman itu lagi , aku belum bisa pergi jauh-jauh dari rumah karena mengingat kondisiku yang belum sepenuhnya pulih. Tanpa sadar aku mencari sosok namja itu dan tanpa membutuhkan waktu yang lama aku telah menemukannya dan namja tersebut sadar akan kehadiranku. Kini gilirannya yang sedang duduk di dekat kolam ikan, dia tersenyum saat melihatku , senyum yang sangat-sangat manis beserta hatiku yang bergetar melihat senyuman itu. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa perasaanku seperti ini dan aku merasa tidak asing dengan namja dengan senyum manis tersebut.

"Hei, kita bertemu lagi hari ini" namja tersebut berjalan kearahku dengan senyum yang measih mengembang diwajahnya , aku tidak tahu mengapa mataku tidak terlepas untuk memandanginya. Lagi-lagi jantungku berulah, berdetak dengan cepat .

"Hei….kau suka sekali melamun ya?" katanya sekali lagi , kali ini wajahnya mendekat tepat dia hadapanku dan matanya semakin membesar menatapku.

"Ah…hai" akhirnya suaraku keluar , setelah menetralkan detak jantungku. Dia terkekeh melihat ekspresiku yang terlihat seperti namja bodoh.

"Kau ini mengapa lucu sekali , mata mu itu memang bulat ya?" dia menatapku intens , mengarahkan matanya pada mataku , 'Tuhan mengapa dia sangat tampan dan oh tidak dengan jarak seperti ini , dia bisa membunuhku' batinku.

"Ya! Mataku memang bulat sejak lahir" jawabku sambil memasang muka sok cemberut. Kyungsoo ini bukan kau

"Ah iya kita belum berkenalan sebelumnya, namaku kai . dank au?" Dia mengulurkan tangannya. Dan…aku kembali terdiam sembari menadangi tangannya, dia menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya seakan memintaku untuk menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Kyungsoo" Jawabku sambil mengulurkan tangan dan waktu seakan berhenti saat itu ketika permukaan tangannya menyentuk permukaan tanganku, tangannya sangat hangat dan tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan seseorang terlintas di pikiranku. Hanya beberapa detik namun langsung membuat kepalaku berdenyut nyeri seakan beban ber ton-ton menimpa kepalaku.

Seketika aku berada dipelukan namja tersebut, Kai menuntunku untuk duduk di bangu taman terdekat. "Apa kamu baik-baik saja? Kepalamu sakit? Apa masih pusing?" rentetan pertanyaan diberikan olehnya dengan nada khawatir dan peduli, dan entah mengapa sakit kepalaku mereda.

"Tidak apa-apa, terimakasih" jawabku lemah sambil menatapnya, aku mecoba mengingat apa yang baru saja terlintas di kepalaku tetapi melihat kai berjongkok deidepanku dengan memasang wajah khawatirnya membuat hatiku menghangat.

"Sungguh kai, aku tidak apa-apa" tegasku

"Wajahmu terlalu pucat, tetapi sepertinya sudah baikan" katanya sambil memegang dahiku

"Ah benarkah? Tetapi aku baik-baik saja…hanya kondisiku memang sedang tidak baik akhir-akhir ini"

"Ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu kau harusnya beristirahat dirumah soo bukan berkeliling di taman seperti ini." Ucapnya dengan nada penuh perhatian, sungguh hatiku menghangat untuk saat ini.

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi apa yang namja itu kataka, Aku bosan dikamar hanya berbaring dan tidak melakukan aktivitas apapun. Aku sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk beristorahat, "Aku bosan selalu berbaring dikamar" jawabku muram. Dan entah mengapa moodku memburuk, aku masih mengingat sosok yang melintas di pikiranku tadi.

Kai tiba-tiba berdiri dan duduk di sampingku , lalu ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku nya. Permen lollipop!

"Kau mau?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan permen itu dihadapanku.

Aku hanya menatap nya heran , lupa akan kegiatanku tadi

"Tenang saja, ini hanya permen lollipop biasa , aku tidak memberikan sesuatu didalamnya untuk menculikmu" ucapnya terkekeh . sungguh apa dia sangat suka tersenyum?

Aku tetap tidak bergeming, ada rasa was-was yang tiba tiba muncul di batinku.

Kai hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu membukan bungkus permen lollipop tersebut dan memasukkannya ke mulut.

"Hmmm rasa jeruk" katanya dan dengan tiba-tiba permen tersebut mendarat di mulutku. Aku terkejut , permen yang baru saja masuk ke mulutnya sekarang masuk ke mulutku. Orang-orang bilang ini adalah ekhmm "ciuman tidak langsung" . Mataku membulat , detak jantungku tidak karuan , sungguh namja di depanku ini penuh dengan kejutan.

"Enak tidak?" ujarnya memecah keheningan , dan aku kembali pada kesadaranku.

"Kau ini , mengapa memasukan lollipop ini ke mulutku" ucapku tidak terima.

"Kata ibuku , jika kau melihat seseorang yang sedang melamun berilah permen maka dia akan kembali sadar . dan itu terbukti , kau kembali sadar dari alam bawah sadarmu bukan?" ucapnya terkekeh.

"Kau ini ternyata manja ya" kataku sambil tersenyum menatapnya. Sungguh ,namja dihadapanku ini mempunyai sejuta pesona. Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta padanya

"Apa kau datang ke taman ini untuk bertemu denganku soo?" Kai menanyakan itu dengan nada yang sedikit serius

"Apa?" tanyaku sedikit terkejut, aku memang memikirkannya sejak pertemuan pertama kali, tapi aku tidak sengaja datang ke taman ini untuk mencarinya. "Taman ini dekat dengan rumahku, makanya aku sering kemari." Jawabku santai

"Begitukah? Padahal aku datang ke taman ini untuk bertemu denganmu" Jawab kai dengan senyum yang tulus , aku menautkan alisku berpikir keras mengeai sikap namja dihadapanku ini.

Lalu mendadak Kai tertawa bahkan sampai memegang perutnya geli.

"Hahahahahaahaha…..kyungsoo kau harus melihat bagaimana wajahmu saat ini , sungguh kau itu namja terimut yang pernah kutemui" serunya disela-sela tawa nya.

Tubuhnya menjadi rileks saat mendengar tawanya yang lepas seakan tanpa beban itu, aku ikut tersenyum tipis _Dasar jahil_ , batinku

"Ya! Kau ini suka sekali menertawakanku?" ucapku bersungut sungut dan memukul pundaknya

Kai menghapus sedikit airmata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya akibat tawanya.

"Merasa sudah baikan?" Tanya kai dengan lembut

Kuakui hatiku merasa lebik baik karena senyum kai yang manis itu , dan tawanya yang membuat hatiku lebih tenang.

"Tapi sepertinya kau harus pulang soo" seru kai sambil menunjuk ke arah langit.

Aneh, padahal sewaktu aku keluar rumah tadi langit masih berwarna biru cerah tetapi sekarang langit tersebut berubah kelabu dengan awan awan hitam yang menggantung.

"Kau benar, aku harus segera pulang," jawabku sambil berdiri

"Aku akan ke taman ini lagi besok soo-ya, kalau kau ada waktu datanglah" ujarnya dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajah tampan nya. "Aku serius", tambahnya karena melihat mataku yang menatapnya heran

"Akan kuingat" Jawabku lalu berjalan meninggalkannya. Beberapa langkah berjalan aku berbalik ingin melihat wajah namja itu sekali lagi. Kai masih disana, duduk dibangu taman dengan senyum yang masih mengembang diwajahnya dan mengadahkan wajahnya ke langit. Ada perasaan aneh yang diam-diam menyusup kedalam hatiku, tetapi aku tidak tahu apa itu. Kulanjutkan langkahku dengan cepat karena langit semakin menghitam dengan kilat-kilat yang menyambar.

* * *

Kyungsoo benar-benar datang ke taman itu lagi hari ini. Tiga hari berturut-turut datang ke taman ini tak membuatny bosan. Karena Kai? Hmmm Aku tidak tahu mungkin iya , mungkin tidak. Tetapi kyungsoo merasa hatinya tenang saat berada di taman ini.

Kai belum datang , kyungsoo dengan setia menunggunya di bangku dekat kolam ikan tempat pertama kali ia dan kai bertemu. Kyungsoo melihat sekeliling taman mencoba mencari sosok kai, tapi nihil dia belum datang. Lalu tiba-tiba seseorang memegang pundaknya dari belakang dan membalikkan badannya sambil berkata "Booooooo!" , Kyungsoo terkejut dan mata bulatnya membulat sempurna , terkejut saat menyadari bahwa jarak wajahnya dengan kai hanya kurang dari 5 senti. Kyungsoo menatap wajah kai dengan wajah bersemu malu dan tiba-tiba kejadian itu terluang kembali , wajah seseorang muncul dalam pikiran kyungsoo tetapi tidak jelas. Wajah itu terlihat kabur , semakin lama kyungsoo memandangnya , wajah tadi berubah menjadi wajah kai.

"Kyungsoo?" suara kai membangunkan kyungsoo dari lamunan. Kyungsoo menatap wajah kai lekat-lekat, dan jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang.

"Kamu kenapa soo? Kok wajahmu kembali pucat? Apa aku menyakitimu?" Tanya kai sambil memegang dahi kyungsoo, kyungsoo tersontak dan memundurkan kepalanya. Hal itu membuat kai tersenyum jahil.

"Tidak, aku tidak papa, kau ini suka sekali mengagetiku" ujar kyungsoo sambil menepuk nepuk pipiku sendiri.

"Eyyy, biasanya jika ada orang yang kutatap seperti tadi , wajah mereka akan merona malu. Kau malah pucat seperti melihat hantu" Celoteh kai sambil berjalan dan duduk di samping kyungsoo "Sudah lama menunggu?"

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng pelan dan terdiam , masih dengan wajah terkejutnya. Bukan karena candaan Kai tapi juga karena wajah buram yang tiba-tiba muncul dipikirannya. Wajah yang kembali muncul di ingatan kyungsoo.

Kai hanya diam dan sibuk melihat sekeliling taman. "Kalau boleh tahu, kau sakit apa?" Tanya kai sedikit ragu "Sakit?" ujar kyungsoo , kyungsoo tahu maksud Kai tetapi entah mengapa kyungsoo tidak mau membicarakannya.

"Iya, kemarin wajahmu pucat seperti tadi dan hampir saja pingsan." Kai menatap kyungsoo lekat dan tatapannya berubah menjadi lembut saat mengatakan hal tersebut, membuat hati kyungsoo menghangat.

"Aku tidak sakit, aku hanya dalam masa pemulihan" jawab kyungsoo.

"Baru operasi?" Nada suara Kai tidak mendesak tetapi khawatir. Kyungsoo menatap Kai lekat seakan mencari tahu sesuatu disana

Perhatian Kai membuat kyungsoo tersentuh. Mereka memang belum lama mengenal tetapi kyungsoo merasa sudah dekat dengan kai. Kyungsoo menimbang nimbang untuk menceritakan peristiwa kecelakaan yang menimpa dirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak ingin bercerita. Tapi aku ingin tahu, apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau sering datang ke taman? Aku hanya merasa takut kalau tiba-tiba saja kau pingsan di tengah jalan atau disaat aku tidak bersamamu di taman." Kai benar-benar namja yang penuh perhatian, dan perasaan kyungsoo kembali menghangat, kyungsoo tersenyum pada kai.

"Sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu aku mengalami kecelakaan" Kyungsoo mulai bercerita "Kecelakaan mobil".

Kai Nampak terkejut "Apakah parah? Emm-Maksudku kecelakaanmu?"

Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam dan menggeleng "Aku….aku tidak ingat." Pandangan kyungsoo berubah menatap langitsore yang mulai gelap.

"Kau hilang ingatan?" Tanya kai prihatin.  
"Hanya kecelakaan itu," jawab kyungsoo "Tapi mungkin ada hal lain juga yang kulupakan. yang sedang kucari tahu."

"Apa orangtuamu tidak member tahu?" Tanya kai heran

"Mereka justru menyembunyikannya dariku," kata kyungsoo "Mereka tidak ingin aku mengetahuinya."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kai

Kenapa? Kyungsoo sendiri juga menanyakan hal itu berkali kali, tapi tak seorang pun member jawaban yang memuaskan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu pasti….."ucap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum hambar.

"Mungkin mereka punya alasan tersendiri" Kata Kai pelan , seolah ingin menghibur hati kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya menggangguk , mengiyakan setiap perkataan yang kai ucapakan dan kemudian diam. Mereka menikmati keheningan yang tercipta di sekitar. Kyungsoo tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi keheningan ini membuat kyungsoo nayam. Keheningan ini atau Kai? Pikiran itu terlintas di benak Kyungsoo.

"Pada saat kecelakaan, apa kau bersama dengan seseorang atau hanya sendiri?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang kai ucapkan. Kenapa tidak terpikir olehnya?

"Kyungsoo-ya?" Kai bingung melihat kyungsoo dengan wajah bingungnya

"A-Aku tidak tahu kai" jawab kyunsgoo gagap "Aku tidak ingat".

Kyungsoo dan Kai kembali terdiam , dan kyungsoo benci suasana seperti ini. Inilah alas an mengapa kyungsoo tidak suka meneritakan kecelakaan yang menimpanya kepada orang lain , mereka akan mengasihaninya yang kehilangan ingatan ini. Tapi kuharap Kai tidak melakukan itu.

"Sepertinya aku paham bagaimana perasaanmu. Itu seperti ada sesuatu yang kurang, sesuatu yang salah atau sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatimu. Terlepas dari kau yang selamat dari kecelakaan itu"

Perkataan Kai itu benar-benar membuat mata kyungsoo memanas, Yah seperti itulah kira-kira ada sesuatu yang tak seharusnya kyungsoo lupakan dan hal itu penting. Tapi apa itu? Kyungsoo menelan ludah beberapa kali berharap air matanya tidak jatuh.

"Terkadang aku merasa…" ucap kyungsoo tertahan sambil menarik napas "ada hal lain yang juga hilang dari ingatanku selain kecelakaan itu."

Kai mendelikkan matanya "Apa itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti…tapi sepertinya yang kulupakan adalah seseorang." Kata Kyungsoo dan bertanya apakah sekelebat bayangan yang terlintas di pikirannya itu berkatitan dengan kecelakaan yang dialaminya.

'Bagaimana jika aku melukapakan seseorang dan orang itu ternyata bersamaku saat kecelakaan itu terjadi?' batin kyungsoo miris

"Menurutmu aku harus berusaha mengingatnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo meminta saran. "Maksudku, aku masih tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah kulupakan. Aku bahkan masih belum yakin jika memang ada hal lain yang kulupakan selain kecelakaan itu. Tapi jika memang ada, dan jika yang kulupakan itu adalah seseorang, haruskah aku berusaha mengingatnya?"

Kyungsoo sadar nada bicaranya berubah menjadi sedikit emosional, tapi ia tidak peduli, Kyungsoo yakin Kai akan mendukungnya ,tidak seperti Ibu atau Bekhyun yang hanya ingin Kyungsoo berada di tempat yang aman, walaupun kehilangan ingatan.

Kyungsoo yakin Kai pasti mengerti bagaimana perasaanya. Ia tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang hilang dari ingatannya , dari dirinya dan dari hatinya.

"Terkadang aku memang berpikir untuk menyerah saja. Ibu dan temanku sama sekali tidak membantuku dalam hal ini" Ujar kyungsoo

"Semuanya terserah padamu, tetapi kalau aku ada di posisimu aku akan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk meningatnya. Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk bisa mengingatnya. Karena siapa tahu ternyata orang itu adalah orang yang benar-benar penting dalam hidupku."

Kyungsoo seperti mendapat kekuatan dari kata-kata yang Kai ucapkan. Sungguh kyungsoo tidak mengerti, orang asing yang baru saja ia kenal bisa membuatny senyaman ini. Kyungsoo bahkan merasa nyaman saat bersama Kai seperti ini, duduk berdua sambil menceritakan masalahnya, sambil sesekali memandangi sekitar.

Kai menengadah ke langit dan terkejut melihat langit mulai gelap.

"Wah , sudah sore ternyata." Ucapnya

"Aku harus pulang" Kata kyungsoo dengan nada sedikit tak rela.

"Terimakasih Kai , kau sudah mau mendengarkan ceritaku."

"Tak masalah, aku senang kau mau berbagi masalahmu denganku" Kata Kai

"Oh iya, rumahmu dimana?" Kyungsoo baru sadar kalau Kai tidak pernag menjelaskan dimana tempat tinggalnya.

"Agak jauh , aku pergi kesini diantar oleh temanku" Jawabnya santai

"Oh , jadi kau menunggu teman mu untuk menjemputmu?"

"Tidak, aku ingin ke tempat lain lagi. Kau ingin pulang sekarang?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berdiri.

"Bye Kai" Kyungsoo berharap Kai akan mengatakan sesuatu, seperti mari bertemu disini lagi besok. Tapi ia hanya diam dan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Hati-hati kyungsoo….." Serunya

Kyungsoo berharap , ia dan Kai masih bisa bertemy lagi besok, besoknya lagi dan besoknya lagi.

 **TO BE CONTINUE…..**

 **MAAF YA KALO CERITANYA MONOTON HEHE , BARU PERTAMA KALI NULIS FF KAISOO DISINI DAN MAAF ATAS SEMUA KEKURANGAN DI FANFICTION KALI INI**

 **BANTU REVIEW YAH SUPAYA AKU SEMANGAT MENULIS^^**

 **TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MENYEMPATKAN UNTUK MEMBACA**


End file.
